MAGIC
by eXpEctO-peTrOnuM
Summary: Never think that no one is watching, as there is someone who is watching everything that you are doing. people from the wizarding world thought with the magic they have, they can do anything they want without any consequences, but they are for a rude awakening as magic is about to act and take all the mattersin its hand. bad peoples are to be punished, good rewarded.
1. Chapter 1

31st Oct. 1981

As soon as one Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, placed the basket containing a small baby on the front door step of No. 4 Private Drive, something happened which he hadn't been expecting. The second the basket touched the floor, the baby inside the basket started to glow emitting the golden light and after few seconds it vanished from existence without leaving any hint behind. Behind him one Minerva MacGonagal, the Deputy Headmistress gasped and removed her wand suddenly going all defensive as the headmaster also did the exact same thing. Headmaster started muttering a few spells to find out what had happened but as time went and when he couldn't find anything he started to get worried.

"Albus! Where is Harry Potter? What the hell just happened just now?" Minerva asked getting agitated. Standing right next to her one Hagrid was also getting very worried as he saw that even the headmaster was unable to find out what had happened to young Harry Potter. After lot of unsuccessful tries Albus resigned with defeat and decided to call in expert to find out Harry Potter, so he flicked his wand and a beautiful white Phoenix can out from it…..

"Alastor, can you please come to No. 4 Private Drive now? We have a very big problem over here and your assistance will be most welcomed" said Dumbledore to the Phoenix and with another flick the Phoenix vanished with a white flame.

Roxy the Head house elf of the Potter Manor was very sad. Few hours earlier all the Potter house elfs had felt through their magic, Master James's and Mistress Lily's life-force ending. Since being loyal to their master they had all tried to go where they were staying, but were unable to do so. Roxy had been house elf of the Potters even before Master James was born. And like all house elf was very loyal to him. She was deeply saddened with their death, so in order to forget the pain she was feeling, she was trying to clean the whole Manor. She was so busy in her work that she almost missed the small sign of someone entering the Potter Manor. Using her Elfen magic she traced the person being in the Living Room and promptly teleported there. And saw a small bundle on the floor. Roxy got excited seeing that the bundle was a small child with messy hair.

"Master Harry!" shouted Roxy happily, "You are here". One by one all the Potter Elfs started to teleport into the Living Room and started talking excitedly.

"Silence!" shouted Roxy. Moving forward Roxy bent down and lifted Harry Potter from the floor where he was soundly asleep. So Roxy teleported him to his room so he can sleep comfortably on his bed. After making that he was all set in his room, Roxy call a meeting of all the Potter House Elfs in the Kitchen. She had to act and act fast as per the orders given to her. Being the Head House Elf of Potter, Roxy was liable to lots of information that the rest of Potter elfs were not aware off. She also had certain orders to carry out in certain situations, and this was such situation. When she entered the Kitchen she saw that it was fully packed with all the Potter Elfs. So she conjured a small chair in the center of the room and climbed on it so each and every one can see her. She noticed that the Elfs that were present were not only those that worked in Potter Manor but also from other properties that belong to the Potter's. she took a deep breath and addressed all of them in order to make them aware what their next orders are.

"All the Elf's that work in Potter Manor, please go and lock down the Manor, before anyone decides to come visiting. Rest all of you….you are to go to your respective houses and carry on as if nothing has happened. You are forbidden to tell anybody…..and I repeat anybody where Master Harry is after Potter Manor is locked down" ordered Roxy and immediately some of the Elfs left to do as ordered.

"But if Master Dogfather and Master Moon comes and asks us?" one of the Elf asked.

"Even then you are not allowed to tell them. This is a serious matter and until the Potter Guardian appears, we are not to do anything other than to protect the last remaining Potter" replied Roxy.

"But when we will know about this new Guardian and whether he is the real Guardian or not?and whom to trust?" asked another Elf.

"When true Potter Guardian appears, the Guardian will easily be able to get into the Potter Manor even in the lock down state, then I will send message to all of you until then all of you don't know anything that had just occurred here so far" replied Roxy, with that all the remaining Elf's teleported away to their respective jobs.

Roxy sighed and got down from the chair. She had lots to do, but before that she has to complete very important task to complete and went to the fireplace in the Living room. Above the fireplace was a huge painting showing a man sound asleep in a chair. Roxy had her orders, she had to activate the painting now. When Roxy had become the Head house-elf of the Potter's, the previous Head House-elf had himself trained her in all she had to incase of any emergency in the Potter Family and very seriously told her that in dire situations only to activate the painting above the fireplace. According to Roxy this is a dire situation. So she slowly levitated herself to the required height and pressed the Potter Crest next to the painting.

At once the man in the painting came to life and slowly started to slowly move his hands and legs. The man was very tall around six feet in height, having Potter trade mark hair, which by now were flying in all direction. He slowly opened his eyes and Roxy gasped seeing them, his eyes were golden in color and shining very brightly. As far as she was aware, extremely powerful people only had golden eyes. And this person must have been very powerful to retain that even after his death in his painting.

"Good Elf, why did you wake me up? Is there any problem with the Potters?" asked the man in the painting startling Roxy from her thoughts.

"Yes Master Sir, I am Roxy Sir, the Head House-Elf of the Potters, the last head Elf told me to wake you up if there is any problem that anyone else can't be trusted to solve. A situation has aroused and Roxy do not know what to do…." replied Roxy.

"Well first of all I am Ignotous the original patron of the Potters from whom the Potter line began. So tell he Head Elf Roxy what is the condition of the Potter family so far and what is the emergency?" asked Ignotous and Roxy started explaining everything that had happened so far and also told all the information she was liable to, which was lot more than an Elf should have known.

"So Potter line is almost finished except one person, Harry Potter…well I would like to meet him when he wakes up first thing tomorrow" said Ignotous.

"Yes Master Ignotous Sir" replied Roxy, "Roxy do not know what to do since Master Harry had suddenly appeared at the Potter Manor, and Roxy thought to wake you first before doing anything"

"You did the right thing Head Elf Roxy, now I want you to go and give all the Elfs at the Potter Manor to lock it down. Make sure that no one will be able to enter or exit the place except the Potter Elfs" ordered Ignotous.

"Roxy had already done that Master Ignotous Sir, the Potter Manor is fully in Lock Down state"

"Excellent, now the only thing left is to activate the last and final ward which will make it impossible to penetrate and I better start with it before anything happens" said Ignotuos.

"Master Ignotous Sir, What about Master Harry sir? Shouldn't they be searching for him and be worried about him?" asked Roxy.

"Let them worry they shouldn't have interfered in the workings of the Potter Family, this is not their business" replied Ignotous angrily and left the portrait to activate the ward.

Albus Dumbledore was getting very frustrated, two hours had passed so far and they were still trying to debating on where Harry Potter had disappeared to and hadn't even come close to any answer yet. After Harry's immediate disappearance Albus had urgently called his old friend Alastor Moody to find Harry very quickly but it proved vain, not seeing any other way he had reluctantly informed the Minister about Harry's disappearance. To say that the Minister was unhappy was his least worry right now.

The experts from Department of Mystries had even tried their luck but with no result. He had already sent Minerva and Hagrid to the Hogwarts before calling anyone here. Albus was deep in his thoughts when the expert from the Department of Mystries interrupted his mussing.

"Professor we tried everything we know so far about Magic without luck, the only thing that we can think that might have happened is the acting of the Potter Family Magic which is unknown to us, and if it is so then the Family Magic will only take Mr. Potter at his Family home. There is no other explanation that we can think of right now, so it might be better to check there first"

"Of course, why didn't I think about it…..let me go and check there first then" Albus said and tried to directly apparate directly to the Potter Manor but found that he couldn't even picture the Manor properly in his mind. He tried to remember where the Manor was located but found that he could not remember. James's father Charles had added him to the wards few years back and Albus was sure he must have forgotten to remove him from it as he had made lots of trips over there when James and Lily was in hiding to refer to the Potter Library which was very huge. He tried few more times to apparate there but was unsuccessful to do so.

"It looks like the Potter Manor is not allowing me to enter it right now" said Albus "Looks like someone has closed up the Potter Manor"

"If that is so then Mr. Potter surely must be at the Potter Manor" said the unspeakable while preparing to leave. After all that was present at the Private Drive left, Albus apparated to the Hogwarts and wrote a letter to Remus Lupin to come urgently as soon as he gets the letter and sent it with his Phoenix. Next second his Deputy Headmistress entered his office looking anxiously.

"Albus, what happened? Did you find Mr. Potter?" asked Minerva.

"I think that Mr. Potter might be at Potter Manor, but it seems I am unable to enter the Potter Manor" Albus replied.

"Do you think that Potter Manor closed itself off to those who are not Potters?" asked Minerva.

"If that is so my dear Minerva than we have a very big problem infront of us as Mr. Potter is the only person who would be able to take us there" replied Albus getting very worried.

"What are you going to do now Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Well I hope Remus will be able to tell us something more about this situation" replied Albus.

eXpEctO-peTrOnuM - thanks for reading this. How is it? Please review it and tell me whether you like it or not. And pardon my mistakes if there are any.


	2. Chapter 2

**1****st**** November 1981**

Remus Lupin, a werewolf and marauder was devastated. He had lost everything within a few hours. James and Lily, both were dead, no word of Peter and Sirius was in Azkaban for betrayal. He had tried to reach Harry before anyone got to him, but when he reached Godric's Hollow no one was there except his friend's bodies. He had desperately tried to find Harry but had failed. And Remus was very very desperate. His instinct was telling him to get to Harry first but he couldn't even find him. After Sirius's arrest he had also tried to meet with him but was not allowed and now here he was in his Family home, licking his wounds and trying to find some hope to live with.

He had also received a letter from the Headmaster asking him to come as soon as possible but Remus was dandling as he was not in fit shape for anyone's company. So he decided to go next day after somewhat getting himself under control.

So here he was now getting ready for his meeting with Headmaster at the Hogwarts. Remus can't even imagine why Headmaster wanted to meet with him, as far as he was concerned nothing else matter to him right now. He apparated to the Hogwarts and entered the main gate and walked towards the Headmaster's Office. He had been to Headmaster's Office so many times during his school years that he was able to easily find the Office. He gave the password to the statue on the entrance, climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

"Enter" came the sound of the Headmaster from the inside. Remus entered the Office. He saw that Headmaster was not the only occupant of the Office as Professor MacGonagall was also sitting there and both were looking very worried.

"Hello Headmaster. Professor MacGonagall"

"Hello Remus…..have a seat please" Headmaster said.

"How are you coping up Remus?" inquired the Professor MacGonagall.

" I am well professor" replied Remus taking the seat next to the professor.

" lemon drops?" asked the Headmaster.

" No thanks Headmaster, what happened? Why you called so urgently?" Remus asked while looking around the Headmaster's office and was suddenly bombarded with all the memories he had about this office about the marauders. He was so deep in the thoughts that he almost missed the warning signal his mind was giving him that someone has enter his mind. He started to observe carefully while trying to focus on what the Headmaster and professor were talking about. He knew that the only person in this office right now capable of entering his mind was the Master Legimens Albus Dumbledore, but failed to comprehend why he wanted to do so?, so he remained silent about and observed what the headmaster wanted to find out so urgently that he didn't even make the courtesy of asking about it first.

"So Albus, what is it that you require me to do?..." started Remus but trailed of as within his mind Albus suddenly came upon memory of the Marauder's first time testing the final copy of Marauders Map. It was a very short memory of all of them bending over a piece of parchment whispering softly, looking excited about something. The Headmaster found this as unimportant as he was well aware about the reputation of the Marauders and was not interested in this small piece of memory. He had already passed the memory considering it unworthy but found the block the memory was hiding in it. He tried to break the block but was unable to do so. He searched for some more time and then left the Remus's mind as he didn't want to make the werewolf aware that he was within his mind. When the Headmaster returned to his mind, he focused on the Remus and found that he was observing the books on the shelves while talking with the professor MacGonagall.

"So Headmaster, when will it be possible to visit Harry at his new home" asked Remus finally getting the Headmaster's attention.

"Remus my boy, the new guardians of Harry has strictly stated that they don't want anyone visiting Harry. So I thought it's better not to argue with them as they are doing us favor by taking in young Harry" Albus said.

"But Albus, Harry is not at…." MacGonagall started but was interrupted by the Headmaster as he started speaking again giving a pointed look to the professor "and we don't want to interfere with their taking care of Harry" completed the Headmaster.

"At least tell me who are the current guardian of Harry so that I can send him some gifts during his stay there till the Potter wills are read" Remus asked pleadingly.

"Again I am sorry my boy, I can't help you there" replied the Headmaster sadly. Remus felt dejected. He can't even see his cub, moreover he don't even know where his cub was and that felt as a very hard blow to his spirit and his shoulder's sagged.

"Well then Headmaster, you didn't even tell me why you called me here for?" said Remus bringing the Headmaster's notice to the topic.

"Ah, yes! I just want to ask you if you are aware of any of Mr. Potter's relatives that are alive or any friends other than Marauders that I am not aware of?"

"James's relatives? Why?" questioned Remus while trying to figure out what is going on in the Headmaster's mind.

"Oh, nothing serious, just wanted to alert them about any possible attack by the Death Eater's as Voldemort has been vanquished now and we haven't yet captured them all"

"As far as I know, Harry is the last Potter alive today and also the last of his line" replied the Remus.

"I thought so too, as James as well as his father never mentioned anyone before" murmured the Headmaster.

"Well then Headmaster if you don't have anything to ask, I would like to get going then….."

"Very well my boy but don't hesitate to come here if you required any help" said the Headmaster. Remus got up and said the farewell to the Professor and the Headmaster and let himself out from the Office, leaving a very confused MacGonagall and a very thought full Headmaster.

"what was that about Albus? Why did you lie to Remus about Harry's where about?" fumed the professor.

"my dear professor I do not want Remus to know about Harry being at the Potter Manor as he will attempt to go there and will be disappointed when he failed, I only just want to prevent him any more heartache. I hope you will agree with me and keep all this things from him also"

"very well, I will do as you say but I do not like it Albus" replied the professor angrily getting up and leaving the office . Albus sighed Remus had unintentionally reminded him about something he forgot altogether about and that was the Will reading of the Potters. Albus do not want the wills to be read as than the right full guardian of Harry Potter will have more power over the last heir of the potter than him and he didn't want that to happen. Albus had planned to appoint someone he trusted himself as the guardian of the prophesied child who will be the downfall of the Dark Lord. But in all the planning he had all together forgot to talk to the goblins about the wills of Potter's.

Since he had some free time, he got up and went to the fireplace to go to the Gringrotts to talk with the Goblins about the possibility of the changing the contents of the wills and if not sealing them till young Harry turns the age of 17 as well as to find out any information about how to access the Potter Manor from the account manager of the Potters.

* * *

As soon as Remus let himself out of the office he leisurely started walking down the corridor but as soon as he walked out of it, he hurried to get outside the castle. With the fast beating heart he stepped outside the Great Hall, thanking the God for escaping meeting any other residents of the castle and walked towards the apparition point trying to appear as calm as possible but not actually feeling it. As soon as he reached the apparition point, Remus sighed with relief and apparated to his home. After stepping inside his house he locked all the doors and windows and activated the ward he put around his property to keep wanderers away from him during full moon when hi is at his most dangerous form and hurried inside his old room and collapsed on his bed.

When the Headmaster was searching his mind and came across the memory of Marauders with the Map, something had strike odd to the Remus with the memory as well as the memory block inside his mind. Till the Headmaster came upon it Remus was unaware of it. Since being a werewolf, he has a very strong mind so it was very difficult to place a memory block in werewolf's mind without their consent. Since there is already a block in his memory then he must have willingly submitted to place it over there.

It must be something very very important he must be hiding within his mind.

As the memory was associated with the memory of Marauder's Map, he immediately started searching for his copy of the Map. After searching much, he found it tucked it in his first year's Charms book on the book shelf. He hurriedly opened the Map and activate it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

Small lines started appearing all over the Map. Remus started searching something out of place on the Map but everything appeared as it should be. Remus started thinking about the memory again and suddenly understood what he was supposed to do as the memory the Headmaster came up on was not of the first time they were testing the Marauder's Map but it was actually about the individual maps they have created for themselves and were excited about telling each other about them. With a start Remus realized that the copy of Map he was holding was not his as he found a small symbol of antlers on one corner of the map.

"so the map belongs to James than, wonder why he replaced mine with is?" murmured Remus and started saying all the passwords he knew James may set to the Map. He must have been around the 20th password when he found the magical word "Prongslet" and the Map got wiped up clearly and slowly letters started appearing on it. What he read made him so shocked that he muttered the first word that came to his mind and found himself falling deep within his mind unable to do anything but watch.

Finally the memory is unblocked….


End file.
